In business environments, companies are increasingly concerned about monitoring and reducing wasteful consumption of resources. Resource consumption within an office environment typically includes energy and paper consumption. For instance, documents containing mistakes or other inaccuracies prior to printing or copying generally result in fresh reprints and a discarding of the erroneous documents. As such, paper consumption and the cost of paper disposal can represent a burdensome expense.
Paper requires ˜20 watt-hours of energy per sheet to make. In contrast, toner only requires 2-4 watt-hours of energy per sheet and fusing the toner to the sheet requires 0.2 to 0.5 watt-hours per sheet.